


Brilliance at Play

by VioletBlak



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBlak/pseuds/VioletBlak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift fic for the lovely Evelynaudette! Some sweet and sexy Donnie at your service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliance at Play

**Title: Brilliance at Play**

**Disclaimer:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon and its creators. I make no monetary profit from this work it is only for entertainment.

**Author’s Note:** This work is a gift for  [ Evelynaudette ](http://evelynaudette.tumblr.com/) . I really hope you like it my dear! I am so sorry for how late this is!!!!!!!

**Rated MA**

 

It was by some random and wonderful stroke of luck that you wrote your schedule down wrong. You showed up to work only to find that it wasn’t your shift. It was always a nice break when you got a little while to yourself, but this also happened to be a night that you knew your boyfriend was home. Granted he was working on a software update- it was all he could talk about on skype that morning, but he was home and doing something that only required his minimal attention which was as close as your particular boyfriend got to a day off. A moment together was difficult to plan between your grueling work and school schedule, and his monolithic work schedule as a vigilante. Not to mention the fact that this particular vigilante is a towering mutant turtle who has been trained in ninjutsu. Hence, when the universe dropped this gift of precious time that could be spent together one simply couldn’t ignore it.

 

It had been almost a year since you had met. A year since he saved your life. A gunman held up a drugstore you worked at. A year since you had met your best friend, and after months of awkward flirting her best friend had become her boyfriend. Who worked hard constantly, and only took small breaks to spend time with her. Hence, this was an opportunity that must not be squandered.

 

The gears worked in your mind as you thought of just how to surprise him. You had just enough time to primp and still get to the bakery that made his favorite tiramisu before heading down to the lair. So, you pulled on the jeans that make you strut and make Donnie stutter, but only a thin sweater since the lair would be toasty. Finally, in all but a skip you left the bakery bundled under your heavy coat and winter gear. Fortunately, the path to the lair Donnie had taught you didn’t involve stepping through any questionable puddles, but the tunnels did come to life with the rush of the bitter winter wind.

 

Your mind raced with exactly how to surprise your boyfriend who was by trade very difficult to ambush. The few times that you had managed it before had all been close quarters. The first embrace, the first kiss, and your personal favorite the first churr. All moments when she had taken the upper hand against his shy nature. Now, those were parts of their normal repertoire of behaviors for a date. Granted, you craved more… A blush scalded your cheeks. There was no question in that you could please each other, but despite just how avid you were with pleasure- intercourse was still hard to come by since they were so rarely alone. However, besides your unexpected bursts of bravery things had moved at a crawl due to both of your timid natures. Yet, his genteel treatment only made him more endearing to you.

 

The lair appeared empty which was odd, but only made your task of creeping into the lab easier. The heavy door eased open with a soft groan, and you were treated with the sight of your exhausted terrapin. His head snapped up from where he had been dozing on the desk before it bobbed in an exhausted arc in her direction. Large, normally nimble, hands clumsily swatted away a stray pencil that had clung to his chin, and you could almost make out the shift and control key marks left imprinted on his cheek. His lips gave a soft smack and his blunt nose gaze a particularly adorable wiggle. Something you had caught him doing before when he caught your scent which had lead to an awkward and educational talk on the heightened senses of the brothers, and explained why your ninja had some clepto habits about your scarves and sweaters. He had been hoarding them under his pillow until the scent faded, then he would swap it for a new item.

 

“Evy”, his voice was thick from sleep, and a lazy smile tugged his lips upwards, “What are you doing here?”

 

Oh the way he used that pet name!  You wiggled the bag of pastries in your hand with a giggle, “Turns out I don’t have to work tonight.”

 

His smile bloomed into a grin and his arms motioned you towards him with that lazy sweet intention. His excitement came in two forms whooping and outdated dance moves, or the cuddle bug. His ability to curl you into his lap in that oversized computer chair was one of the only times you truly believed he was infact related to Mikey. So, you moved forward like a lamb caught in a tractor beam until his muscular arms scooped you up, and into his lap. The bag was quickly forgotten and discarded on his desk as he encompassed you in scales. 

 

You found yourself seated sideways across his lap so that you could easily snuggle into the tough plates over his chest. Donnie was particularly sweet when he was sleepy and you happily returned his nuzzles. His thick fingers ran through the bouncy auburn curls that brushed your shoulders. He had always adored how soft and fragrant your hair was. His lips brushed your brow, then cheekbones before he finally swept them over your own full lips. There was something so reverent about the action that it pulled a breathy sigh from your lips.

 

This appeared to only encourage him to deepen the soft kiss. It was impressive how gentle he was with you. Tender love bites opened your lips to receive his thick and curious tongue. His forwardness was unexpected, but in no way unwelcomed. Thus, you returned his affections whole heartedly. His rumbling chur only added to the heat in your veins.

 

A moan fell from your mouth as one of his large hands shifted down your side kneading the flesh as he swept from your waist to your hip before he grasped at the full curve of your ass. He answered with a whine as both hands of his hands slipped under the hem of your shirt. The movement paused to await your blessing while calloused fingertips spread over the small of your back. 

 

Your answer was to turn to straddle him which seemed more than enough encouragement. Your sweater was swept over your head and lost to some unseen corner, and was quickly followed by your bra. This was something Donnie had mastered surprisingly quickly, and now left little time between your blessing and stripping you. 

 

There was something about the way he looked at your bare chest. His eyes always dilated just a little. His tongue smoothed over his lips, and he seemed to always chur just at the sight of you. You willingly let yourself bow backwards with one of his large hands supporting your spine. His other hand traced down from your collarbone and down through the valley between your breasts. His lips followed this path with his scalding tongue branding your fair flesh.

 

Sometime later your lover would explain that you had woken him from a rather vivid dream that featured you. The lair was empty due to Master Splinter taking Leo on a meditation trip to the refuge they had established outside the city. Meanwhile, Raph and Mikey had gone to spend the evening with April & Casey to watch the game, but they would likely be out until first light. It was this combination that had driven Donatello to take full advantage of the rare moment of true privacy. Not to mention you wore the jeans that made his head spin on a normal day.

 

A moan pushed past your pillowy lips as he wrapped his lips around one sensitive peak. Your fingers fanned over the back of his skull to cradle him closer as he suckled and laved over the rosey peak. Your panting was overshadowed by his churrs as he moved to the other breast with a series of open mouth kisses along the way. Your thighs were eagerly tensing to rock against the erection that strained against his pants and pressed oh so perfectly between your legs. 

 

He pulled away from your chest to nip up your neck before he locked his scalding mouth over your own with a only half suppressed groan. His hands gripped at your hips in order to increase the friction and pressure. It also forced your now very sensitive chest against his tough textured plastron which only resulted in further stimulation, enough to fog your mind. That was until he pulled away. Those golden green eyes pleaded as they bore into you. 

 

“Evy…?” Words were clearly lost to him as well, but that silent question hung with perfect clarity for both of you. The question of allowing him everything.

 

You couldn’t nod your head fast enough. While he lunged forward to claim your lips again your nimble fingers shoved his suspenders down and continued to set to work on his belt and pants. This was interrupted when he spun the chair back to his desk. One powerful arm swept aside the pile of notes and parts, and he promptly placed you on the now clean surface. Once you got a grip on the edge of the desk your lover had already the all powerful jeans off of you along with your pretty lavender panties. 

 

On the rare occasion that you had engaged in these moments your lover had always taken his time. Tonight however, your legs were over his shoulders the second that you were full stripped. Your teeth clung to your lower lip as his thick tongue moved over your tender flesh with care and hungry kisses that ended with suckling pressure on your clitorus. Your head fell back in a moan when that dexterous tongue pressed into your slick passage. His churrs vibrated directly to this overstimulated flesh and left you writhing. It was too much too fast and there was little warning before your orgasm crashed over you eliciting a broken cry.

 

His hands smoothed over your thighs easing you back down from your high as he licked his lips clean of your fluids. He had a cocky grin as he placed soft kisses to the inside of your knees. He was more than happy to be lost in those brilliant blue eyes as you were lulled back down. Yet, when you reached for him he all too happily drew you back into his lap. Your breath hitched when you found yourself in his bare lap. Normally, you would have marveled at just how or when he had managed to shimmy out of his pants. However, in your orgasm heady stupor your hands simply encircled his engorged length. 

 

His head lulled back with a rumbling groan at your slow strokes. You shuffled onto your knees in the chair, and his attention was again on you. He happily aligned you bodies between heady kisses. Your arms looped around his neck while one large hand took purchase on your hip and the other spread over your back to lash you to him. You mewled at the feel of the head of his penis pressing to your folds. Instinctively your ground down against his length parting your folds drawing moans from you both. 

 

Surprisingly, it was his grip on your hip and waist that kept you from attempting to sink further. Pulling away from his kiss you managed a whisper, “Donnie, Please!”

 

He released a shuddered sigh and pressed his forehead to your own, “I love your Evy.”

 

Somehow among all the upheaval occurring across your nervous system your heart fluttered at his sweetness. You murmured your love to him between tender kisses. His grip eased and you both groaned at the resumed contact. Slowly, you began to sink over his impressive length willing your body to relax and accept the sizable invasion. Donatello rolled his hand on her hip forward so that his thumb could dip down to press circles to your clit. The stimulation had you bucking and sinking with ease.

 

Time was lost as you found your rhythm together. His grip made the pistoning of your body up and down seem effortless. Moans blended between the crashes of lips and tongue. Each thrust allowed your body to take more and the unrelenting attention to your most precious bundle of nerves had another orgasm rising against your fogging mind. It was all of this combined with the lush sensation of being so entirely full. Literally, brimming with lust. 

 

Just as you could taste the first wave of your next orgasm your lover released a loud growl. His grip changed to lift you and again place you on his desk without ever allowing you to be separated. His expression shifted from a feral frustration to cunning delight as he stood between your legs easing them to part further. His frame curled forward to loom over you tasting your creamy flesh as he went until he could again devour your lips.

 

His hips drew back slowly only to allow him to push forward with a purposeful thrust. The new angle allowed him no impediment, and he moved freely. The forward curve of his long frame meant that each thrust brought his pelvis to to grind against your most sensitive nerves. It also gave him the ability to adjust your legs in order to allow him to fill you to the hilt. It was enough to dim your vision and reduce your vocabulary to a collection of elongated vowels each time your hips met. He only seemed to take this in stride as he pressed his face into your neck so that his churrs rang through your chest.

 

His speed was steadily increasing and left you with one arm curled over his shoulder and the other maintained a white knuckle grip on the lip of his carapace. Between the position and your shrinking lexicon you had little way to warn him that he had brought back that second orgasm with vicious fever. The desperate bucking and higher pitched moans seemed to catch his attention though. 

 

He drew back just enough to watch as he roughened his pace. It was too much and your orgasm washed over you calling all muscles to tense and scattering any attempted thoughts. The sound of his own bellowed release seemed to stir you back to the surface again. His sharp uneven thrusts fanned the embers of your own fading release. Somehow you pulled him closer taking pride in the slight tremble that traced those muscular arms. He panted for a moment, but eagerly burrowed closer nuzzling any part of you he came in contact with. 

 

For those moments time seemed to hum or perhaps that was a combination of your lovers dwindling churrs and some possibly fried synapsis. It didn’t matter. The whispered sweet nothing mattered. The sweet almost innocent kisses mattered. The impossibly natural feeling of being entirely bare and completely connected mattered. Those would be kept locked in your memory.

 

Yet, after those moment Donatello seemed to stir back to himself. Those eyes widened and he reeled back only to pause at your tangled limbs. Your whimper at the loss of him, all of him, only drew forth a barrage of gently whispered questions. Had he hurt you? Why did you let him put you on the desk?! You couldn’t be comfortable. Oh, that one had been mixed with that adorable way he adjusted his glasses before he physically began to examine you. You are sure this isn’t sore? You felt yourself smile and lay back onto the desk utterly relaxed. Distantly, you knew you should be more concerned about clean up and possible soreness, but it just didn’t matter in that moment.

 

Your ears pricked at your name, and you opened brilliant blue eyes to find him gathering you up in his arms. His tender grip came with a smile. “How about we take a soak? It will help  reduce any possible soreness and… we could take the tiramisu?”

 

It was a suggestion made in heaven and you found yourself nodding happily. Once he deposited you in his bathroom you were left to the task of drawing the bath while he tidied up the lab. After a few moments you were happily ensconced in his arms again with a plate of your favorite dessert floating on a sea of bubbles. That was how you spent the rest of your evening warm, wistful, and giddy. 

* * *

  
  


**Author's note-**

 

This was a VERY belated gift! I am soooo sorry it took so long to finish.

 

**Reviews** are incredibly important to me because they are my only real way to gauge the audience.  I welcome all feedback, so please let me know how I did! Thank you so much for reading!

  
  


Love,

 

Violet Blak

 


End file.
